Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest X: Everlasting Crucible
Developer: Soradragoncalibur All gameplay is the same as usual. Story Galaxian Strife started on the 17th of January in the year of 1554 E. The battles during the war are evenly matched, each side wins battles back and forth. It does not look like either sides will be defeated very easily. They are currently in a stalemate. It is now the 22nd of May. (PC and Utikra are flying above a desert where a enemy base lies) Utikra: There they are. Notify them of the location so we can strike the base. PC: *uses mic to contact a Light Order commander* I have located the enemy base on this planet. The information will be sent to you via datapad. Shani: Excellent. Return to the camp and help us prepare for the assault on their base. *returns to the camp and spends the entire day helping the Light Order forces prepare* (It is now night time, PC is sitting next to Utikra after getting his equipment ready for the next day) PC: Its great that we get to help the Light Order this time. Listening to those Dark Zealots that preach and worship darkness all day is annoying. Utikra: Remember when you used to do the the same? PC: I remember, but I don't do it to the degree they do. Utikra:*looks up at the sky* We've been fighting this war for 4 months. PC: This is the longest time we've ever faced an enemy. It seems as though this may never end, but we have no other choice. *Shani Mars walks over to them* Shani: Ready for the fight tomorrow? PC: Yes, captain. Shani: Glad to have you two here. I've never seen what a dragon and a mortal capable of using the magic of one firsthand, this will be an interesting experience. PC: We should be thanking you, being here is much better than fighting with Dark Zealots. Shani: Make sure you get some rest, you'll need it for the fights. (the next morning, the Light Order soldiers head for the enemy base in their tanks and fighters. PC and Utikra are above the infantry and below the fighters) PC: Looks like the fighters' apperance hasn't changed. They still look like minature yachts. Utikra: Appearence doesn't matter when the magic missiles those things bring out pack quite a punch. (the enemy's base is surronded by a giant wall) Shani Mars: They think we'll try to destroy the walls, but instead we're going to go undeground and and have our fighters attack from above to cover us. (The Light Order's drill rigs pave a way for the forces on the ground. The enemy forces are taken by surprise from this maneuver and are easily defeated) Shani: Utikra, use your firebreath around this area to keep the enemy from fleeing. Utikra:*he does as she says* (the enemy realizes they are cornered by continue to fight until their numbers dimish to 14 troops) (2 hours later) Shani: We only managed to capture 14 of them, but they refused to surrender and killed themselves whenever they were captured. Those troublesome bastards are the worst kind you can fight. That makes it difficult for us to obtain information on them. PC: I checked the terminals, they wiped all the data and burned all of their physical copies of the documents as well as their books. Shani: At the very least we managed to wipe out this base before they could strike us first. *stares out into space for a second* PC: What is it? Shani: Jin has requested that I go to the Light of Order Sanctuary, and he wants you to come as well. PC: If he's asking for me then it means it must be important. (2 day laters, PC, Utikra, and Shani along with other light order soldiers arrive. PC and Shani walk into the Throne Room) Jin: The reason I asked for you to come here is for the Lord Succession ceremony? PC: You mean that... Jin: Yes, the Lord Sucession ceremony is held on the day I pass the leadership of this order to someone among us. As old as I am, I won't last forever and will die eventually. I have thought about a worthy successor for a good while now. Someone with leadership, responsibility, intelligence, and open minded. The one who has those qualities in spades is you Shani Mars. Shani: Really? Aren't you sure any of the older members aren't a better choice. I'm only 32 years old. Jin: Nonsense, age is not a measure of wisdom. When the leadership of this leadership, I was 36. You are much more capable of leading our Order than the elderly of my earlier years. PC: That was a really long time ago to. Its amazing how you are a little over 1,000,000 which is the longest any of the incarnation paths reach before passing away. You were also in 120 when my previous life passed away. Jin: The Light Entity believed light needed to liberate mortals from the dark so he has it that whoever is the leader can live around 1,000,000. Not many entities are willing to give immortality so a extremely long life span is given instead. Its already enough the the sages and the incarnation paths such as yourself have this as well. I will enjoy the last few years of my life. As I am entering my last fear years, it does not allow me to fight this war for too long. I cannot fight along side you all in the front lines. You need a leader to fight with you in the front lines and that is why now is the time I step down. I will still teach the trainees and help the war effort in ways that do not demend too much from my body. This ceremony will be held tomorrow. *looks at PC* You will be a witness to this because I feel that it is fighting that you fought alongside me before and fight along with my successor. I hope not to keep you for too long because you have other responsibilities. PC: I will stay until the celebration succeeding the ceremony is over. Shani: Celebration? Jin: Its always been a tradation to have parties on this like that. With the war going on there is not a lot of time to relax. Which is why you're all going to be fighting again once tomorrow night has ended. Shani: Thank you, Lord Jin. (Thinking: The last time I ever him as this. Starting tomorrow night I will be adressed as Lady Shani) (The next day during the afternoon, PC and Utikra sitting down near trees as Cade walks and joins them) Utikra: Its been a while since you've approached us. Is there something urgent you want us to deal with? Cade: No, not this time. I'm here at Jin's request. As a friend of his, he wanted me to witness this succession. PC: So does this mean Hyan Jae and Kong are going to be here to? Cade: Its likely. I haven't seen their current lives, it would be nice to interact with them. (Thinking: Just as Jin, I don't have a lot of time left. However I can still fight very well. That's the perk of knowing magic and being an Incarnation Path. Normal humans that know magic can live for a few centuries) Cade: Have you been able to avoid the relationship drama you had in previous lives? PC: We haven't really touched the subject since last November. I'm grateful for that, it seemed nonstop when it came up. Cade: How has Durgenfall's training been? Utikra: We're still learning quite a lot. Cade: Hearing about training under dragons is very interesting. Utikra: And your investigation on the enemy? Cade: I'd rather not say right now, but I will notify you when I can take action. PC: Even as skillled as you are they can still hide from you, that's surprising. Anyway, what do you think of Shani being the new leader of the order? Cade: I haven't talked much to her, but she seems fit for the role. *gets up* I'm going to have a walk around. See you later tonight. (Later that night, the ceremony is held and Shani succesfully inherits the leadership of the Order. Cade interacts with Kong and Hyan Jae while PC and Utikra are present) Cade: I feel odd being the older one here, but having everyone here is wonderful. Rohan's prescene would make this reunion complete. Kong: Its been more than 1,000,000 years, this was long overdue. Hyan Jae: I'm surprised to see you're using the same robes your previous life wore. Cade: (Thinking: In the life where Galen Septim sacfriced himself to save those worlds and when the Inferno army killed the previous generation of sages. I passed away not too long after and reincarnated very soon) PC: Are you okay? Cade: Yeah, just thinking a lot. I've been going through a lot. You all have been lucky to have these conversations all the time. Utikra: While that may be true, dwelling on past thoughts for too long will not do anything. You are person who are now and have accomplished a lot. You were there for when he/she needed you during the conflict against the Empty Souls. Cade: Right. Thank you. You all just go have fun now. You may be incarnation paths, but you're still 17 years of age. Have fun while you can. This will be one of the few nights you will be able to during Galatixian Strife. Kong: Nice talking to you (The next morning, PC wakes up and browses through the news in his data pad until he sees something alarming) PC: A massacre on the elves is talking place? Something needs to be done about it. *Ventus contacts him from the datapad* PC: What is it? Ventus: You saw it to right? PC: Yeah the elves massacre. Ventus: You're going to be one of the people I send to deal with this problem. A large group of soldiers will attract attention so you will be in a small group. PC: Who is going? Kong, Terra, and a knight of the Rein Order named Rin. PC: I know him. Ventus: Good, well anyway you and Kong are to come to Rylandar to meet up with Chris and Rin. PC: Sure, we'll leave as soon as we can. Ventus: Thank you. (At The Land of Departure, Eraqus, Xesthan, Aqua, and Terra are fighting with the Life entities Terraforms against one of the Cosmic entities' forces, the Moon entity's Lunarites. They are currently defending their mines which is one of their valuable natural resources. It is abundant in very valuable minerals and metals which help fund the war. The Terraforms are composed of earth like and forest land material) Aqua: Not only are they great in number, but in individual strength as well. Too much for any one of us to handle alone. Xesthan: We'd be done without the support of the Terraforms. Just fighting against a small group and the Planet entity's head general Venus would have overwhelmed us if it weren't for Mari. *slashes a lunarites behind him in half then stabs its head and kills a few in front of him with a light orb spell* (An Explosion is seen coming from the mines, the Lunarites have broken through and are making their way further in) Terra: Damn it! Xesthan: Eraqus you and Terra head in, Aqua and I will hold off with the others hear. Take the largest group possible with you. We cannot afford to lose our resources! (Terra and Eraqus along with a group of terraforms run into mines. They fight lunarites that stand in their way. Eventually Eraqus and Terra find the lunarites' army general) Crescent: *notices Eraqus and Terra* I'm surprised to see you two managed to reach me. *see their keyblades* So that's why, you must be the ones I was informed about. Eraqus: Just how much do you know about us? Crescent: You think I'll tell you? I'm not going to take the time to explain it and I have a mission to complete so run away if you value your life. Terra: You'd have to be stupid to think we'll alow you to destroy our resources. Crescent: Good point, you're are going to be annoyances if I don't eliminate you now. *takes out his Bo(Japanese staff* Eraqus: Back me up Terra. *gets into his master form stage 1 along with Terra and dashes towards the enemy, each of them getting to his left and right side, then go for a hit on Crescent* Crescent: *blocks both of their keyblades with his staff , kicks Terra towards the wall, and sends Eraqus to the ground with a beam of light* Crescent: You have to use those master forms to be able to stand a chance against us. I read the reason for the existence of master forms was for mortals to combat greater forces than them. In a time long before us, only what gods and entities will remember, a woman first unlocked the first ever master form to slay a god. Eraqus: I know of this, why are informing us? Crescent: What I'm saying is that none of you have a chance of living if you don't use the 2nd stage. (Thinking: There are only a few people who can use the master forms right now and they are all mortals who wield the keyblade. About 15 of them are left, but even so I'll see what I can learn from fighting them) *Terra and Eraqus enter stage 2 of their forms and ready themselves for another assault* *Crescent counters their spells and slashes with little effort and beats the living hell out of Terra and Eraqus* Crescent: These two aren't able to put up as much as a challenge as I thought they would. I expected more from the master since Venus told me of those others she encountered. Eraqus: *sends a powerful current of lightning towards Crescent, he dodges it then charges towards Eraqus. Eraqus is barely able to block all of his attacks and is overwhelmed* *Crescent continually assaults Eraqus with his staff then casts a spell that forms from the mines with a sharp end. He sends it piercing towards Eraqus's heart* Terra: Master! *uses his Ultima Cannon, but Crescent deflects it back at Terra which knocks him unconcious* Crescent: Now to resume the mission. (Xesthan arrives) Crescent: If it isn't Xesthan Rikudo? Shouldn't you be with the terraforms? Xesthan I should be asking you the same question. You left your forces outside the mine unattended. During that time we have managed to drive them off. Crescent: So fighting these two delayed me that long. It looks like its our defeat. *disappears in a white corridor* Xesthan: *sees Eraqus lifeless body on the ground* Eraqus! Damn those lunarites. *carries Terra on his shoulder* We're going to have to give him some medical attention. (hours later Terra wakes up inside his room with Aqua walking inside* Terra: That lunarite killed Master Eraqus! If only I we have devised a better plan or were stronger... Master Xesthan should have gone instead! He would have stood a much better chance! Aqua: Calm down, its been done. *a tear is starting to fall from her eye* There's nothing we can do... he's gone. Terra: Its my fault. *Xesthan walks in* Xesthan: Do not blame yourself Terra, if anyone is to blame its me. Aqua: Master Xesthan. Xesthan: Its true, he died following the order I gave him. I apologize for what happened to him. I knew him since he was kid. I remember him telling me about his dreams to be a hero during that time, but then decided to train potential keyblade wielders. He loved each of you as his children Terra, Aqua, and Ventus who unfortuntely is at Rylandar at the moment. I leave it to you to give him a proper burial. Terra: Its not your fault, you had no way of knowing what would happen. Everyone makes mistakes, I need to accept that. Master Eraqus will be able to rest in peace without regrets since he protected his home and myself... Xesthan: I know its hard for you to cope with, but your master would want you to move on. We're in war right now. We can mourn when this is all over. We'll be going into hell and back and remembering those who lost their lives along the way. He will, cannot, be forgotten. *looks to Aqua* I've finished cooking his food, serve it to him then get some rest. I'll take care of everything else. Aqua: Yes. (2 days later PC, Utikra, Kong, and Ginera arrive at Rylandar) Ventus: Good to see you make it. Kong: Which world are we going to and what is the situation of this massacre? Ventus: Everstone. Currently the Sun entity's forces, the Rays, are marching through the cities killing them as they go. PC: Are Chris and Rin ready to go? Ventus: Yes, they are in the vessel I have prepared for this mission. Utikra: We should be prepared. Ginera: It is alright for us to come along? This mission was ment for a small group. Ventus: That's true, but both of you can stay in the ship and provide back up if the group needs it. Ginera: Good. PC: We should get going. Ventus: Best of luck to you. (the ship reaches Everstone in a few hours. They land in the mountains. PC, Kong, Chris, and Rin exit the vessel. Ginera and Utikra stay inside) Rin: Let's avoid having to fight if we don't need to. Chris: Won't my demonic scent give off my prescence though? The enemy we will be facing are forces of the Cosmic entities so my scent is more noticable for them. Kong: Don't worry, they'll detect 's light before your demonic presence. PC: That's not very assuring... (the party searches for any towns they can and come across a concentration camp) Rin: So this is what they do to the survivors. (the Rays are doing a physical check up on the Elves) Ray Examiner: Everyone who has had a sun badge handed to them, step foward. *they step foward* R. Examiner: Those of you who have stepped foward have been given our lord Sun's mercy. You have the opportuinity to join our ranks. Elf: Not on your life! Why would we allign ourselves with those that are killing our people? We reject your lord's "mercy"! R. Examiner: This is the 8th group this week to reject. Very well, then we shall offer another form of mercy. *kills them all with a firaga spell that explodes upon contact* R. Examiner: Those of you who were not given mercy shall be given jobs to do. Do not rebel unless you want to end up like they did. Rin: This reminds me of what I read about King Adas Darkhan. Whenever he conquered a world he would force them to undergo training to become a soldier. Those who couldn't handle it would become slaves, but they would be able to work themselves up in rank to become one. This method is similar, but the Sun entity's is much harsher. R. Examiner: *looks to the Ray soldiers* In about an hour you will be ready to state which of you stay behind to operate this camp. We're still waiting for the party that went out to the town 10 miles from here to come back. (an hour later, the party comes back) PC: The leader of that party... Rin: You recognize him? Who is he? PC: Blaze, the army general of the Sun entity's forces. I fought him once, but only survived because he underestimated me. Chris: That seems to happen to you a lot doesn't it? PC: That's only because they got too cocky, but I don't think they'll be stupid enough to do it again. Blaze: *talks to the R. Examiner* All of the survivors we gathered up were too weak from the attack. They died on the way here. R. Examiner: So this is still the only camp we managed to make. Very well, then we can only try again. No point on thinking of it, if they died before arriving it means they weren't good enough to serve lord Sun. Blaze: We'll see how the next town fares later tonight. PC: That means we'll have 2 of us attack this camp when the party goes out. Then another 2 of us will keep the party busy. Kong and Rin will attack the party. Chris and I will attack the camp. Kong: We should have Utikra and Ginera help. PC: Yeah. (It is now 9 pm, Blaze's party has left for camp. While walking they are ambushed by Riku, Kong, and Ginera. Riku and Kong are in their 2nd stage maste forms) Blaze: Ah, so its you. *looks at Kong and Ginera* You were the ones that fought lord Planet. And the other one, Riku is it? I've read that you were a host of Darkness himself, how weak you were to succumb to it. Instead of seeking to control that power you turn to using souls. Riku: Its true I was weak, but my path does not have to be in darkness unless I choose it to be. Blaze: So you've changed since then. This should make the fight against you three most interesting. (PC, Chris and Utikra succeed in catching the Rays stationed at the camp by surprise. By catching them off guard, they were slain quickly. The elves were freed and equipped themselves with weapons from dead Ray soldiers. Everything seems to go according to plan until...) *The army general of Star's army, Alya appears and immediately kills more than 70 percent of the elves* Chris: SHIT! PC: She's from Star's army, the Seuta. Alya: You're not staring at an ordinary soldier, but the army general. Chris: Now there's 2 army generals to deal with. Alya: I was sent to pass a message to Blaze, but I didn't expect to run into and the demon. (Thinking: This is good, Star is interested in this boy/girl, I'll just kill the demon and capture . That dragon could be a problem, but if succumbs to Xenithar then so will he) *Chris and PC dash towards her while in their 2nd stage forms, they attempt to cut at her arms, but she blacks with her shield and forces him to back off with her mace* Alya: They fight well. PC: It'll be hard to fight with these survivors, Utikra get who can and get them out of here! Utikra: (Thinking: I don't like idea of letting them face her alone) Alright then. *While PC and Chris fight Ayla they manage to do very well as they manage to land blows, but Alya has been capable enough to give them a hard time. Her miniature meteor spells and her mace have been the 2 biggest problems for them* PC: I can't block those meteors with my reflectaga for long, they're too strong. Chris: And her brute strength is enough to overpower us. (Thinking: What do we do? I don't know how to... Maybe that could work) Chris: I have an idea. I'll explain this quickly. *explains* PC: Got it. Alya: A plan that was formulated in under a minute will work. *Chris sprints and casts a spell which summons a gate, as it opens, strong flames are released* Alya: That's a Hell's Wrath spell, shit. *casts a meteor to block it. PC comes from above and casts a spell that creates dragon jaws, they proceed to feed on Alya's flesh* Alya: So that last spell was a decoy. *dodges the jaws and swings her mace at the PC, but he/she barely manages to block it* PC: You thought he was the decoy? Alya: What? Chris: *places his hand on her back* Devil's Haul! *the spell makes Alya scream in pain and agony as she is consumed by flames from the inside of her body. Within seconds she explodes. PC uses reflectaga to lessen the impact, but still takes some damage from it and is forced out of his master form* Chris: Are you alright? PC:*shrieks* I'll live, but wow that really hurt. I didn't even take a complete hit or was under that spell. (back to Riku, Kong, and Blaze) Blaze: Not bad all. *senses Alya's death* So your plan succeeded and managed to take one of the army generals out. (Thinking: As much as I would like to finish this fight, I'm required to report if one of our army generals is killed. Besides, all of the soldiers stationed here have been killed. There's nothing left here.) Blaze: We'll finish this another time. *goes through a corridor of fire* Kong: He got away. Ginera: We were only told to deal with the situation here and we have. Now we should meet up with the others. *they meet up with PC, Chris, and Utikra as they help get the survivors to the nearest town* Riku: Blaze retreated, we couldn't get him. PC: We'll worry about him late. Utikra finished escorting the survivors, too bad most of them were killed by the Seuta army general. *they arrive at the town* Survivor: Thank you so much for saving our lives! I never thought I would be free... ,but my little brother and mother were killed by that woman. *breaks into tears* Survivor 2: My husband and children didn't make it... Elf Child: Where is my grandpa?! Didn't he come here with us? Mother: He isn't with us anymore. Elf Child: *cries and hugs his* PC: *looks at the ground then remembers what a commander in Azrakel's army once said "This always happens in war...there's always going to be casualties."* Even so... it pains me to see people suffer this way. *messages Ventus and explains what happens* Ventus: Its unfortunate, but at least some of them survived. I'll station some men to provide protect for now. Good work. Chris: What do you think the Cosmic Entities were trying to achieve with this massacre? Ventus: This puzzles me as well. Since you're in town you can try to see if you can gather any information. Its been a long night for you all so rest for now. Get started in the morning. PC: Understood. (The next morning, PC and Kong walk to the duke of the area) Duke: I wish to thank you for saving our people. Had those Rays made their way here, we would have been caught off guard. It seems you did just that to them. Kong: You recognize that they are a threat, so why are you not helping us fight the war? Duke: After this world was assaulted decades ago, our military force was reduced to almost nothing and our cities in ruins. There were no 6 sages during that time so if any matters happened on other worlds we have to deal with it ourselves. Luckily we don't get involved with conflicts with worlds so we have no need of the sages having to diplomaticaly avoid conflict. PC: Would you happen to know why the Cosmic Entities attacked your people? Duke: I'm afraid I don't. It seems odd they would suddenly attack us, burn our cities, and enslave the survivors. PC: If you don't have any idea, there might not be anything for us to find here. But thank you for your assistance. (Thinking: I have a feeling that I might know why, but I can't think of what it might be) Kong: *sees PC thinking* You have that feeling to? PC: Yeah, just what could it be? (Sun is sitting in his office working on his next course of action. Blaze enters) Sun: Sit. *Blaze sits on a chair* Sun: So what happened? Blaze: *explains the events* Sun: I see, well no matter. All I need you to accomplish has been done. Blaze: Wasn't our objective to enslave the elves? Sun: I think you already know the answer. Blaze: *thinks* I see. That was well thought out. But what of Alya? Shall I inform Lady Star of her fate? Sun: You were there when she was killed by the demon, so Star will likely call you up soon. You may as well see her now. *Star walks into the office* Sun: Good timing, do you also wish to take a seat Star? Star: Laid back as always I see. Well I came to see your army general. Can I borrow him for a minute in the hallway? Sun: If you insist. *they walk into the hallway * Star: You were present when Alya was killed. Who gave the final blow? Blaze: It was the demon. "Chris" he calls himself now, its his human name. Star: Ah, the one that was an underling to Aku. It seems 's comrades have become much stronger than we thought. After recieved his/her memories of his/her previous lives, I assumed they would be left behind. Blaze: It is nothing to be concerned about. They struggle with our common soldiers and have a hard time fighting army generals as it is, they couldn't possibly challenge you. Category:Games Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Stories